Załóż się
by Isabella369
Summary: Syriusz nigdy nie lubił, gdy naśmiewano się z jego osoby, więc nic dziwnego, że postanowił odwrócić uwagę przyjaciół od niewygodnego tematu. Miał nadzieję, że nakłoni James do kolejnej próby umówienia się z Evans, jednak przeliczył się. James miał plan. Co takiego wymyślił Potter? Czy Łapa przyjmie propozycję? I jaki będzie wynik zdarzeń?


_ To mój debiutancki tekst tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie on rozczarowujący. Liczę na szczere i długie opinie. ;) Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, piszcie w komentarzach. Dla wyjaśnienia dodam, że sytuacja w miniaturce dzieje się w piątej klasie Huncwotów, niedługo przed SUMami. ;)_

_Miłego czytania!  
Isabella369 _

* * *

**_Załóż się_**

_Matchbox Twenty; How far we've come  
(Polecam ten link: listenonrepeat.c**/watch?v=wTWOAJJ9s1g [w miejscu gwiazdek ma być: com])  
_

James przeciągnął się mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Dzisiejszego dnia panowała wyjątkowa duchota. Powietrze było parne i tylko ze strony jeziora czuć było przyciągający chłód.  
Jednak mimo gorąca, wielu uczniów pojawiło się na dworze. Chcieli nacieszyć się pierwszymi, ciepłymi dniami od bardzo dawna. On sam bardzo lubił odpoczywać na świeżym powietrzu.  
Położył się na miękkiej trawie i przymknął oczy. Powietrze przyjemnie grzało jego skórę, a obszerne drzewo zapewniał schronienie przed słońcem. Delektował się tą chwilą.  
Siedzący obok Syriusz od kilku chwil pochłaniał wzrokiem długonogą Krukonkę. Blondynka uśmiechała się wdzięcznie próbując go oczarować.  
Jednak Black miał dziś nieco inne plany. Wolał poświęcić wolny czas z kumplami. _Może wieczorem zrobimy imprezę?_ –myślał kładąc się na trawie.  
Podparł głowę na ręce i z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak jakiś pierwszak próbuje zaklęciem przelewitować kulę wody z jeziora, nad głowy koleżanek.  
Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, kiedy po niespełna minucie, po polanie rozniosły się dziewczęce piski i określenia typu dureń. Parsknął śmiechem przypominając sobie „dawne" czasy.  
-I z czego się cieszysz? –Zapytał James nie otwierając oczu. Na jego czole pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, świadcząca o jego zainteresowaniu. Łapa z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.  
-Wspominam moje początki –stwierdził spokojnie. Potter otworzył oczy i zerknął na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. Black patrzył na coś, co znajdowało się za jego plecami. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę, a widząc mokrą dziewczynkę, uśmiechnął huncwocko. –Przecież ja też tak zaczynałem.  
Potter ponownie się położył, tym razem kładąc rękę za głowę. Jemu również przypomniały się wybryki Blacka. Chłopak czasami naprawdę przesadzał i szczerze mówiąc, dziwił się tym dziewczynom, że tak do niego lgnęły zamiast go z wrzeszczeć.  
-Pamiętam jak kiedyś wrzuciłeś żabę do torby Mary, a potem wybawiłeś ją z opresji –Potter parsknął śmiechem przypominając sobie dumną minę Blacka i wystraszoną McDonald. Chyba nie tylko on o tym pomyślał, bo z jego prawej strony ktoś zachichotał. Posłał Remusowi przychylny uśmiech.  
-Doprawdy słodki był z ciebie bohater –stwierdził Lupin uśmiechając się przy tym psotnie. Jakby naśmiewanie się z Black sprawiało mu wielką radość.  
Pokręcił głową rozbawiony, kiedy Łapa dumnie odwrócił głowę niczym obrażone paniątko. Brakowało jeszcze by tupnął nogą.  
James zmierzwił włosy ręką i wyszczerzył się do Lupina. Roześmiane iskierki w jego oczach zdawały się mówić: _Zaraz mu przejdzie_. Remus pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.  
-Wiem –powiedział bezgłoś nie przejmując się ani Łapą, ani jego kaprysami, wrócili do poprzednich czynności. Między chłopcami zaległa cisza.  
Po niespełna minucie, Black znów odwrócił się w ich stronę. Nigdy nie potrafił boczyć się o taką drobnostkę długo. Sam przecież niejednokrotnie wykpiwał obydwu.  
Podciągnął się wyżej na rękach i oparł o szorstki pień drzewa. Bystrym wzrokiem przeczesał Błonia, a zauważając stojącą po uda w wodzie, rudą osóbkę, zwietrzył okazję do odegrania się. Jamesa łatwo było podpuścić.  
-Coś mi się wydaje Rogaczu, że w tym roku znów jej nie pocałujesz –stwierdził niby od niechcenia. Potter, zaintrygowany słowami przyjaciela, podparł się na łokciach i podążył za jego wzrokiem. Zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, a na jego czole znów pojawiła się drobna zmarszczka.  
Black przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, a kiedy twarz Jamesa rozświetlił uśmiech, zaniepokoił się. _Czyżby Potter zamierzał to przyznać?_ –Przeszło mu przez myśl.  
-Załóż się –powiedział patrząc pewnie w oczy Syriusza. W jego głowie kiełkował plan, który miał szansę wypalić. Remus zerknął z zainteresowaniem to na jednego, to na drugiego. Domyślał się co planuje Black, ale James zupełnie go zaskoczył. Postanowił bliżej przyjrzeć się sprawie. –Załóż się, że do końca dnia ją pocałuję i nawet nie dostanę w twarz.  
Łapę zamurowało. Nie tego się spodziewał. Zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, analizując sytuację. Jego plan mógł się nie powieść, a Potter naprawdę wydawał się pewny swego.  
Jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się huncwocko. James nie miał szans wygrać zakładu, a przynajmniej jego części. Syriusz z łatwością mógł zgarnąć kilka galeonów.  
Do swych kalkulacji dodał również fakt, że dziewczyna nie omieszka z wrzeszczeć Rogacza za jakiekolwiek zbliżanie się do niej. Co za tym idzie, Black dopnie swego i zgarnie jeszcze kilka darmowych groszy. Jak tu tego nie wykorzystać, zwłaszcza że Łapa wprost uwielbiał hazard.  
-O ile? –zapytał zaczepie choć nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. I tak wiedział, że największą frajdę sprawi mu oglądanie wydurniającego się przyjaciela i wrzeszczącej Evans.  
James wyszczerzył zęby w psotnym uśmiechu.  
-O galeona. –Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, ale przyjął zakład. Tylko James mógł być na tyle szalony by narażać się na upokorzenie za jedną durną, złotą monetę.  
Uścisk dłoni kazali przerwać Remusowi, który z politowaniem patrzył na obydwu. Pomysł z zakładem wydał mu się durnowaty, a James z Syriuszem zachowywali się jak idioci.  
Mimo to, Remus sam miał ochotę dołączyć do zabawy. Zadziałał pod wpływem chwili. Był przecież takim samym idiotą jak oni.  
-Stawiam galeona, że tak czy siak dostaniesz po pysku –mruknął w stronę Jamesa. Syriusz parskną śmiechem, a Rogacz obdarzył go szczerym uśmiechem. Po raz kolejny zmierzwił włosy.  
-Przyjmuję.  
Zerknął, czy Ruda nadal stoi w wodzie, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni flaszkę atramentu i z pomocą różdżki odtransmutował. Okazało się, że była to mała, zielona żabka, którą dzień wcześniej przetransmutował na życzenie McGonagall.  
Syriusz i Remus przyglądali się jego poczynaniom z zaciekawieniem. James najwyraźniej miał plan, którego zamierzał się trzymać.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do nich huncwocko, po czym ściągnął buty i ruszył w stronę jeziora. W jego garści nadal znajdowała się żabka.  
Z cichym świstem wciągnął powietrze, kiedy jego stopa dotknęła chłodnej tafli wody. Powoli zaczął iść na przód. Jego spodnie z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej wilgotne, ale nie miał wyboru. W końcu nie będzie paradował w majtkach przed całą szkołą.  
Starając się jak najciszej zbliżyć do dziewczyny, ostrożnie stawiał kroki. Pod stopami czuł miękki piasek. Żabka na jego dłoni poruszyła się nieznacznie.  
Cicho zaszedł Lily od tyłu i zasłonił ręką jej oczy. Drgnęła lekko wystraszona, jednak zachowała spokój pamiętając, że stoi w wodzie. James czekał na jakąkolwiek uwagę z jej strony.  
-Nie wiem kim jesteś –stwierdziła spokojnie. –Ale czy mógłbyś zdjąć dłoń z moich oczu? –spytała uprzejmie. Domyślała się kto za nią stoi. W końcu tylko dwie osoby w zamku mogły wylewać na siebie hektolitry perfum i jednocześnie ją znać.  
Potter pochylił się nad jej uchem, jednocześnie zaciągając się miętowym zapachem rudych włosów. Zakręciło mu się od niego w głowie, jednak musiał się opanować.  
-Jasne –wyszeptał cicho wprost do jej ucha. Poczuł jak delikatnie zadrżała i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wiedział jak zawrócić dziewczynom w głowie.  
Wolno opuścił prawą dłoń. W tym samy momencie przysunął jej pod sam nos żabkę. Dziewczyna pisnęła i zaskoczona cofnęła się do tyłu.  
James poczuł jak nadepnęła mu na nogę. Próbując się uwolnić, stracił równowagę i runął pod wodę. Spadając, złapał dziewczynę za ramię i pociągnął ją ze sobą. Oboje zniknęli z głośnym pluskiem.

Syriusz z zainteresowaniem obserwował sytuację. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób Rogacz ma zamiar wygrać zakład. Kiedy on i Ruda wpadli pod wodę, uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi.  
-Chyba nie tak to miało wyglądać –mrukną wywołując u Remusa chichot. Black również się zaśmiał. –Jak myślisz, wyjdzie z tego cało?  
Remus wciąż obserwując taflę wody, wzruszył ramionami. Sam był tego ciekaw.  
-James świetnie pływa, więc to że się jeszcze nie wynurzyli jest tylko jego zasługą –stwierdził spokojnie. Black pokiwał głową przyznając mu rację. –A to czy Lily go uderzy pozostaje tajemnicą. Rogacz wydawał się bardzo pewny swego.  
W tym momencie Evans wynurzyła się, głośno łapiąc powietrze. Mokre włosy zakryły jej większość twarzy. Odgarnęła je ze złością.  
Zaraz za nią pojawił się Potter. Głupkowaty uśmiech na jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że dopiął swego. Black i Lupin wymienili zdumione spojrzenia i pochylili się w ich stronę by lepiej słyszeć.  
-Jak mogłeś?! –krzyk Evans był raczej jednoznacznym potwierdzeniem. Pchnęła lekko Rogacza, który nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zmierzwił tylko mokre włosy i posłał jej niewinny uśmiech.  
-Ja tylko podawałem ci powietrze –stwierdził z rozbrajająca miną. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, a Remus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Kto by pomyślał, że to może być tak proste?  
-Ugh! –Dziewczyna obróciła się napięcie i wyszła z wody. Remus ze zdziwieniem odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Evans chyba z nadmiaru złości zapomniała uderzyć Rogacza. Szybko zamrugał nie mogąc się otrząchnąć. James chyba właśnie zarobił najłatwiejsze pieniądze w świecie. No i oczywiście dokonał niemożliwego –pocałował Rudą.  
Syriusz z rozbawieniem obserwował jak jego kumpel, cały mokry, podchodzi do nich dumny krokiem i uśmiecha się huncwocko.  
-To jak tam chłopcy? Kiedy doczekam się zapłaty? –Zapytał z psotnym uśmiechem i położył się obok nich na trawie. Z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia, zamknął oczy oddając się ulubionemu zajęciu –odpoczywaniu.  
Black pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie wiedział czy to może przejaw geniuszu, czy głupoty. Jedno było pewne, James miał wyjątkowego farta, gdy w grę wchodziła wygrana zakładu.


End file.
